101313nulltlalco
07:41 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:41 -- 07:41 GT: Yo 07:42 GT: Null you there 07:42 AG: yeah yeah yeah one second geeze, slothmom's pitching a fit 07:43 AG: okay sorry 07:43 AG: I'm back 07:43 AG: did you get the shipment? I sent it like 07:44 AG: idk when I've been sleeping a lot lately, days are blurring together a little 07:44 GT: Whoa that'x xome crazy xhit 07:44 GT: And yex I did 07:45 AG: everything up to standards? I mean besides the plants being a little young 07:45 GT: Thexe are fucking great, thank you 07:45 AG: okay make sure you send the partial payment ASAP so I can get that drone back to balish before he lays a moobeast 07:45 GT: Where did you get a drone btw? I could uxe a few of thoxe 07:45 GT: Oh that'x where you got it from 07:46 AG: yeah 07:46 GT: Yea I have your gold 07:46 AG: I only got to use it because he was already sending me something so I just requisitioned it for you 07:47 GT: Alxo, why the hell aren't you xleeping 07:47 GT: That ixn't healthy, no xleep for dayx and then xleep bingex 07:47 AG: eh, bad dreams 07:47 AG: and then I got some really good sopor 07:48 AG: the highbloods sleep in the sopor equivalent of swimbeast eggs I swear to god 07:48 GT: Woa 07:49 GT: You get to xleep in xopor? Fucking lucky 07:49 AG: you don't? wtf 07:49 AG: I mean the shit I get is always super watered down apparently 07:49 AG: but still 07:49 AG: it's not like you can't afford it 07:49 GT: Nah man. Can't. Traditionx are xtrict ax fuck 07:50 AG: huh. that seems retarded and awful 07:50 GT: The high king hax to be phyxically pure and all that xhit. They xtill let me do coke though haha xo that doexn't even make xenxe 07:51 AG: yeah, not seeming any less retarded or awful with that explanation tbh 09:00 GT: It'x not retarted 09:00 GT: You have to go into ritual trancex and xhit 09:01 AG: if you say so 09:02 GT: Yea, and I DO 09:02 GT: Xo there 09:02 AG: well you sure told me 09:02 AG: anyway 09:02 AG: so 09:02 AG: my gold 09:02 AG: and the drone 09:02 AG: whenever you get a chance 09:03 GT: Yea I packed that guy xo full of gold 09:03 GT: You don't even know 09:03 AG: awesome 09:03 AG: how do you get your psychoactive substances out of the plants anyway 09:04 GT: That'x a trade xecret dude 09:04 AG: oh come on wtf 09:04 GT: Well, uh 09:04 AG: look plants are my thing 09:05 AG: and if you can do something cool with a plant bro I need to know 09:05 AG: not that like getting all quacked up is cool or anything but I'm sure the process is 09:06 GT: Well firxt off you have to do the extraction procexx in the 7th houxe of the galactic antipode 09:06 GT: But I think that'x xome tradtional mumbo jumb 09:06 GT: jumbo* 09:07 AG: oh so you don't actually know how 09:07 GT: Yex I do 09:07 AG: figures you probably have people to do that for you too /=_=\ 09:07 GT: You need xeveral xolventx, an acid, a xtrong baxe. 09:08 GT: You have to maxh the leavex and pour the xolution in, and that extractx the pxycho-active xubxtancex from the leavex 09:08 AG: hmm. 09:08 AG: hmmmmm. 09:08 AG: I have some experimenting to do. 09:09 GT: Whohoho 09:10 GT: Damn Null, that'x pretty hardcore 09:11 AG: see, getting complimented by you leaves me feeling conflicted 09:12 AG: I still kinda just want to punch you in the face, but thanks I guess 09:12 GT: What the fuck dude 09:12 GT: You want to punch me in the face? 09:12 AG: er 09:12 AG: well yeah I mean you're pretty fucking awful, all things considered 09:12 AG: but this is beside the point 09:13 GT: Hold the fucking phone 09:13 GT: I'm... awful? 09:13 AG: wow how is this news 09:14 GT: The hell? I thought we were cool 09:14 AG: dude you're an asshole 09:14 AG: who's way too stuck up for a brownblood 09:14 AG: and you're a spoiled brat 09:14 AG: and you're courting someone we're supposed to be playing a game against 09:15 AG: and you won't even send me pictures of your stupid hive 09:15 AG: so, basically fuck you 09:15 GT: Wha- 09:15 GT: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK NULL 09:16 GT: Thoxe are reaxonx to hate xomeone? 09:16 GT: 1) Never explained 09:16 GT: 2) I'm royalty, deal with it 09:16 GT: 3) Refer to 2 09:17 AG: omg your royalty status is as fake as your face is stupid 09:17 AG: I can't believe the empress hasn't just killed all of you uppity assholes and put drones working those mines 09:17 GT: Let me finixh, then I will get back to verbally bitchxlapping you 09:17 AG: HGU EES UOY ERA HCUS A KCIRP 09:18 GT: 4) IT'X JUXT A GAME XHE'X NICE TO ME 09:18 GT: Why do you all hate her goddamn 09:18 AG: S'TI TON TSUJ A EMAG UOY TIWT 09:19 GT: 5) Xeriouxly, I don't xend you picturex of my hive? That doexn't even make xenxe 09:19 GT: What do you mean it'x not juxt a game 09:19 AG: YLOH TIHS S'TI-- S'T--- 09:19 AG: ugh 09:19 AG: it's 09:19 AG: FUCK 09:19 AG: look I don't think it's just a game! It's probably almost definitely certainly maybe not just a game! 09:20 GT: How do you know!? 09:20 AG: there is some SHIT going DOWN that you don't KNOW ABOUT SO EBYAM UOY DLUOHS TRATS GNIKAT TIHS YLSUOIRES 09:20 AG: kfljlsdkjaflshddlkajfsdlk!!!! />_<\++++ 09:20 GT: Haha I get it now 09:21 GT: You're FLARPING 09:21 AG: you are 09:21 AG: so fucking lucky 09:21 AG: your hive is so far from mine 09:21 AG: or I would WRECK YOUR STUPID FACE 09:21 AG: I can't deal with this anymoe 09:21 AG: anymore even 09:22 AG: I'm ending this conversation before your sheer inanity starts infecting my thinkpan 09:22 GT: What 09:22 AG: I have things to do and ALL of them are more titillating than you, you freaking prick 09:22 GT: WHY DOEX EVERYONE AROUND ME THINK VIDEO GAMEX ARE REAL 09:22 AG: UUGUSDKJFSDLKJHFSADFKJSDHCJSAKJ 09:22 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 21:22 -- 09:22 GT: NULL TELL ME 09:22 GT: GOD DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN